1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway cars and more particularly to an articulated car having a pair of end to end car bodies interconnected in articulated fashion. More specifically the invention relates to an improved side bearing arrangement for interconnected articulated body units of a railway car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,474 Sept. 14, 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,477 Sept. 14, 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,887 May 24, 1955, U.S Pat. No. 3,216,370 Nov. 9, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,631 Sept. 3, 1968, U.S Pat. No. 3,513,592 May 26, 1970, U.S Pat. No. 3,650,219 Mar. 21, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,084 Aug. 29, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,770 Feb. 5, 1974.